Alternative Therapy
by Amy494walker
Summary: If they're going to do this, they may as well make it useful. Short and smutty HotchxReid drabble. Rated M/NC-17.


**Title:** Alternative Therapy.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** If they're going to do this, they may as well make it useful.

**Prompt:** Starsoverhead asked: Hotch's unique take on physical therapy for Reid's knee.

* * *

><p>"Easy."<p>

"I'm trying."

In retrospect, Aaron realized that maybe helping his injured partner get into the tub first would have been the more wise decision, at least involving a little less splashing and pained gasps.

Soon enough, however, Spencer settled between Aaron's legs in the water, leaning back into his embrace.

"This isn't going to work," Spencer grunted as he shifted to get comfortable, "I've tried bath's as pain management before."

Aaron smoothed a gentle hand along the slim chest, trying to ease his partner, "Trust me, I have a plan."

When Spencer was finally settled, Aaron placed a finger beneath his chin and turned his head for a kiss. It started out sweetly enough, trying to make the man forget about the pain in his knee, but it soon grew heated. As their tongues moved together, Aaron slid his hand lower, stopping to pay attention to the taut nipples. Spencer gasped and arched into the touch. The pain in his knee had initially been too severe for them to do anything and Spencer, Aaron as well but secretly, had felt a great sense of frustration. But this past week the ache had become more of a deep burn. Aaron had still been hesitant, aftaid of pushing his lover's body too far, but Spencer had insisted.

Aaron decided that as long as he was going to be plying Spencer's body with pleasure, they may as well make the most of it.

His hand stopped at Spencer's abdomen, lightly stroking fingers over the fine hairs there. When his lover whimpered into the kiss, asking for more, Aaron pulled away.

Speaking quietly, he kissed along the sharp jaw line, "When I touch you I want you to bend your leg okay?"

Spencer groaned, "Aaron. Come on." He had been strangely hesitant to undergo physical therapy and the best theory Aaron had was that the man hated feeling helpless or weak. Aaron also guessed, his reluctance to perform his excorsizes, keeping the leg mostly immobile, was a large part of the reason his leg was so stiff and aching. If pleasure, or denial of pleasure, was what it took to take care of the man he loved, that's what he would do.

"It''ll be better this way," When Spencer remained tense beneath his touch, Aaron added, "It's just us here. You know could never think of you as weak."

Aaron knew he'd been right about the nature of his lover's hesitation when, a moment later, Spencer sighed heavily and relaxed against him. It was a wonderful feeling, this slender, beautiful man laid pliant in his arms, pure trust and affection evident in each of their kisses and caress'. To Aaron, it was probably the second most precious thing in the world to him. The first being his son of course.

Sucking harder on the smooth skin of Spencer's neck, Aaron finally moved his hand lower and closed a loose grip on the erection laying against Spencer's stomach. He moved his hand gently, letting the anticipation build. After a moment, he suddenly tightened his grip and whispered, "Now."

Arching from the firm squeeze on his cock, Spencer immediately bent his leg up closer to his body. When he winced in pain, Aaron stroked his hand up from the base to the tip and stroked his thumb over the slit, smearing the pre-come. His lover's body jerked with pleasure, which caused the water to splash and some to spill onto the floor.

"God, Aaron." Spencer breathed.

"Let me know if the pain's too much okay?" He whispered in Spencer's ear, encouraged by the eager nod he got in return. Aaron kept moving his hand over the silky hard flesh and added a twist of the wrist. When Spencer started moaning audibly, Aaron mumbled, "Down."

When he lowered his leg, Spencer let out a quick sigh and moaned slightly. Unsure if it was from pleasure or pain, Aaron moved his hand faster.

As he kept moving, he moved his other hand to stroke at his lover's nipples, increasing the pressure. He was pleased to see that Spencer kept moving his leg of his own choice. If he could just get him to move it enough, letting it ease the tension, he'd be able to show the man that his physical therapy was essential.

The water sloshed when Spencer increased the movement in his leg as Aaron increased the movement of his hand, and soon, his lover was moaning loudly, gripping the sides of the tub with his head resting on Aaron's shoulder. He'd also began moving his ass against Aaron's erection, causing him to growl and bite down gently on the injured man's shoulder.

Arching up, Spencer finally came with a cry, spilling his come over Aaron's hand and into the water. He continied thrusting his hips roughly against Aaron's cock and soon ignited a climax that had him burying his mouth in Spencer's long hair.

As they lay in the water, trying to even out their breathing, Aaron nudged Spencer's hip with his leg, "So. Did it help?" He asked, knowing full well that it had.

As a demonstration, Spencer bent and unbent his leg with ease, smiling with satisfaction, "Quite a bit. You know," Spencer said breathlessly, turning to face Aaron, "I think I much prefer this method of physical therapy." He said happily.

Kissing his lover firmly, Aaron replied, "Me too."


End file.
